Hate Groups
A Hate Group is an organization that is seen as being dangerous or immoral due to supporting discriminatory or violent ideals, the use of the term is controversial however as many in the far-right or far-left see it as a term used to demonize their cause and many who join these groups genuinely believe them to be beneficial. Hate groups often commit aptly named hate crimes. The most extreme examples of hate groups would be those we have come to know as terrorists, such as Al-Qaeda - as well as outlawed groups such as the Ku Klux Klan: these groups engage in exceptionally violent acts and as such are under constant monitoring by authorities as high up as the military (in the case of terrorist groups) and organizations such as the FBI or CIA (for outlawed groups). However a great many groups classed as Hate Groups are not outlawed, this makes it extremely difficult to deal with them and the topic is controversial as such groups have a right to exist under freedom of speech: yet many of these groups have been involved in violence or at the least have supported the use of such and for this reason they are often targeted by authorities and public alike, who push for them to be outlawed. Real World Terrorist Organizations *Al-Qaeda (Militant Islam) *ISIS (Militant Islam) *Taliban (Militant Islam) *Boko Haram (Militan Islam) *Muslim Brotherhood (Militant Islam) *Kurdistan Workers' Party (Kurdish Nationalism) *Interahamwe (Hutu Power) *Atomwaffen Division (Neo-Nazism) *Jundallah (Militant Islam) *Abu Sayyaf (Militant Islam) *Al-Shabaab (Militant Islam) Outlawed Hate Groups IMPORTANT NOTE: Outlawed groups may not be illegal in every country, they may only be outlawed in certain states or areas - thus a group that is outlawed in one country/state may be legal in another. *National Front (White Supremacy) *Ku Klux Klan (White Supremacy) *Nazi Party (Anti-Semitism) *White Aryan Resistance (White Supremacy) *New Black Panther Party (Black Supremacy) *Ustaše (Croatian Nationalism) *League of Militant Atheists (Militant Atheism) *The Covenant, The Sword, and the Arm of the Lord (Christian Identity) *Posse Comitatus (Christian Identity) *Khmer Rouge (Radical Socialism) *Coalition for the Defence of the Republic (Hutu Power) *National Fascist Party (Fascism, Ultranationalism) Non–Outlawed *BNP (British Nationalism / White Supremacy / Anti-Immigration) *English Defence League (Islamophobia) *Westboro Baptist Church (Homophobia) *Hamas (Militant Islam) *New Independent Fundamental Baptist (Homophobia) *Nation of Islam (Black Supermacy & "Islamic Fundamentalism") *Sovereign Citizen Movement (Anti-Government) *Autism Speaks (Ableism) *Hezbollah (Militant Islam) *Proud Boys (Neo-Fascism) *Antifa (Americophobia, Xenophobia, Anarchist, Communist) *Nuwaubian Nation (Black Supremacy) *Jewish Defense League (Militant Judaism) *American Nazi Party (Anti-Semitism and White Supremacy) *Skrewdriver (White Supremacy) *People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (Animal Rights) *Aryan Brotherhood (Neo-Nazism) *Women's Liberation Front (Misandry, Transphobia) *Hammerskins (White Supremacy) *League of the South (White Supremacy and Neo-Confederate Nationalism) *Womad (Misandry, Homophobia, Transphobia) *American College of Pediatricians (Homophobia) *Council of Conservative Citizens (White Supremacy) *Family Research Council (Homophobia) *National Organization For Marriage (Homophobia) *Britain First (Islamophobia, Ultranationalism) *American Identity Movement (Nazism) *Jew Watch (Anti-Semitism) *National Association Opposed To Women's Suffrage (Misogyny) *Pegida (Islamophobia) *True Blue Crew (Islamophobia, White Supremacy, Anti-Semitism) *British Freedom Party (Islamophobia, Ultranationalism) *Stormfront (website) (White Nationalism, White Supremacy, Neo-Nazism) *Dogolachan *''The Daily Stormer'''' ''(Anti-Semitism, Nazism, Holocaust Denial) Category:List Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Hate groups Category:Modern Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Extremists Category:Oppressors